


Queen’s Knight

by idontevenknow (idontevenknowugh)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Soriel, Swap sans - Freeform, swap toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknow
Summary: Nothing is more important to Sans protecting Her Majesty, Queen Toriel. He would do anything for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts).



> Bonus birthday gift for the adorable 0neType. A little swap Soriel cuteness.

“Sans, you’re actually bouncing.” Alphys pointed out. Sans paused, realizing he was, in fact, on his toes. He dropped down with an embarrassed flush.

It didn’t last, excitement overtaking him again. He was going to the capitol. To the castle. To a party with the Queen. How could he possibly be anything other than excited?

Queen Toriel was the most powerful, kind, and important monster in the Underground. She was fair, but tough, as her strong support of the Guard showed. How she could manage to be so strong after everything that had happened to the Royal Family was a source of much discussion among monsters. Sans was among them, and admired her deeply.

“You’re just wiggling now,” Alphys sighed as the elevator door opened. “And are there… sparkles in your sockets?”

Sans walked out of the elevator with his face turned away from Alphy and her laughter. He wasn’t really mad at her, but the teasing stung a bit. She got to see the Queen all the time, but for Sans, this was his first time.

It was also his best chance to make it into the Guard sooner rather than later. Surely if the Queen thought him fit, Alphys couldn’t put it off to train him anymore, so he was determined to make a good impression.  
———  
“Your Majesty!” Sans greeted the Queen with all the enthusiasm he could muster. It was probably good he had practically yelled the greeting, really. Queen Toriel absolutely towered over him. It was hard to tell with the monarch’s flowing robes, but Sans thought he might have come up to her knees. If he’d spoken any quieter, she might not have heard him.

“Hello there,” she replied with a soft smile. Her voice was deep and soothing. Sans bowed deeply. It felt appropriate, but was met with a chuckle from the Queen. Sans straightened with a blush. This was not a great start to her first impression of him.

“Oh, no need for any of that,” she said, with a shake of her head that had her ears flopping around it. “I’m not much interested in formalities.”

She turned, as if to walk away, and Sans thought for sure he had messed up his chance. She stopped, however, and turned her face towards him expectantly.

Sans half ran to stand beside her, and didn’t really get to stop running as the Queen walked at, what must have been for her, a sedate pace around the gardens.

She asked him about himself, contributing occasionally a little comment here and there as he told her about Papyrus, Snowdin, and all the security measures he had implemented there. Every time he felt like he was about to run out of things to say she would ask another question, drawing more out of him.

“He sounds like a real handful,” she chuckled, handing him a glass of something from a tray.

“He is! Always lazing about and making puns.” Sans took a sip of the drink. It was surprisingly bitter, for all it was close in color to Papy’s honey, just a bit lighter. The sharp bite of alcohol normally would have sealed the deal and turned him off from the drink, but the Queen had given it to him.

And then another.

And another.

“I want to protect all of monsterkind, and be a hero!” Sans explained passionately. His arms flailed a little as he almost overbalanced his heroic pose, but he held it together. Despite the three empty glasses that had left his hand.

It was worth it for more of the Queen’s laughter, though. She had sat down on a bench to watch as he paced, gestured, and embellished his way through his pitch to be let into the Guard.

“Why do you want to be a hero, Sans?” She asked quietly. Some deep, sleepy part of his brain noted a hint of sharpness behind the question, but the thought was quickly lost in the swirling mess too much alcohol with too litter tolerance had created.

“Because heroes have lots of friends.” Surely the Queen knew that. She had to have met heroes. She seemed taken aback by the question, though.

“Sans…” she started, her voice soft, and her eyes lidded, almost like she was sad. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. It occurred to him that he didn’t know of any great heroes in the underground except for Alphys. What if something had happened to the heroes she knew?

“There you are!” Alphys rushed up, interrupting. “Oh, Queen Toriel. Apologies-”

“Alphys,” the Queen greeted his friend warmly, and Sans felt a prickle in his soul. “I assume this the skeleton you told me about.”

“Huh- yes, yes, I’ve been training him to, uh, join the Guard…” Alphys recovered, setting one hand on Sans’s shoulder hard enough to almost unbalance him again.

“Have you been drinking? You never drink!” She exclaimed, startling another laugh out of Her Majesty. Sans just flushed, at being called out so openly.

“Oh dear, that would be my fault,” the Queen said between giggles. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea. I suppose he kept drinking them because I kept offering.”

That entirely accurate observation did nothing for Sans’s mortification over the whole issue. Alphys snorted in response.

“Anyways, I am afraid I will have to disappoint you, Captain.” Toriel- the Queen was giving Sans that soft, sad look again. Alphys’s hand squeezed Sans’s shoulder, as if steadying him.

“I can’t allow Sans here to join your ranks. I’m sorry, I know you’ve been working with him…”

The Queen’s voice dropped away as Sans sobered with the realization that she had just ended his dreams. He was never going to be a Guard if the Queen herself had barred him. What… what did he do now? What would he tell Papy? What-

“Sans!” Alphys was shaking him. He blinked back to the situation at hand to see the Queen looking at him expectantly.

“What?” He asked weakly, as clearly he had missed something.

“I was saying,” the Queen replied with a smile, “I was so impressed with your passion and hard work, I’d like to have you be my personal Guard instead.”


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing turned melancholy.

“I just love the echo flowers,” Sans flushed with joy at seeing them dotted around the cavern, water flowing lazily between them. A path had been formed over the years that looped around the field of flowers and out to the next room. He trailed slightly behind Queen Toriel as she walked along it. “It's nice to know that there's always someone who will listen.”  
  
Queen Toriel half turned and smiled down at him, but when her gaze lifted to the flowers, sadness entered the expression. Sans didn't understand why the flowers would make her sad. They were beautiful.  
  
“Your Highness?” He asked hesitantly. Queen Toriel looked back at him, her smile widening in a way that told him it was forced. She wanted him not to worry, but worrying about her was literally his job. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Oh…” she looked to the side, straightening and smoothing a hand over her velvet cloak. Her reply took a while, the silence filled by the sound of the water trickling through the cavern.  
  
“Sans,” she finally said, her voice deep and careful. He wasn't talking to Queen Toriel anymore, but The Queen. “Monsters do confide in these flowers, but all too often they are whispering their dreams… dreams that will never come true. Because I continue to fail them.”  
  
Sans gasped. Queen Toriel never said hopeless things like that. She always stood strong and tall, encouraging her people to keep going and never give up. As tall as she stood right now, she had never seemed smaller to Sans. It was like she was shrinking before his very sockets. He hated seeing his beloved Queen’s hope fading away.  
  
“That's not true!” He cried out. If Toriel’s hope was running low, then he would have to give her some of his. He had plenty, and with good reason. Sans set his spear aside and put his hands on his hips, striking the heroic pose that would someday grace the castle gardens in stone.  
  
“You have never failed us, Your Highness. Monsters continue to live and thrive, even here in the Underground, because you inspire them!” He said forcefully. “You have always inspired me, and when I whispered my dream to the flowers, it came true!”  
  
Toriel watched him intently, one hand raised over her muzzle as though to cover her own gasp at his speech. He had been awfully forward with The Queen, but sometimes you just had to be forward to tell people what they needed to hear. Her hand slowly lowered, however, revealing a tender smile and soft blush just barely peaking through her fur.  
  
“And what was your dream?” She asked softly, leaning down closer to Sans. Sans blushed himself, dipping his skull as he was suddenly asked to admit his life long dream to the Queen he had been reaching for with it. He couldn't lie to her, however. Fiddling with the knot of his bandanna, tied expertly over his armor, he looked at The Queen from the top of his sockets.  
  
“I wanted to be a Guard,” he answered, but it still felt a little dishonest to leave off the rest, so after a brief pause to remind himself that he was the very brave Magnificent Sans, he continued. “I wanted to protect The Queen, who I admire.”  
  
Queen Toriel’s smile widened a little more. She crouched, and her soft, warm snout pressed briefly agains the side of his skull, one strong arm tightening across his shoulders in a hug. It was like a dream come true, but nothing like his dreams. Her Boss Monster strength was roiling below the surface under her smooth dress, bits of fur prickling through it, but the hug itself was as gentle as a soft breeze.  
  
And just like that it was gone. Queen Toriel returned to her full height, facing away from Sans with a sharp turn that sent her cloak curling around her body.  
  
“Shall we continue on, Guardsman Sans?” she asked, emphasizing his title. Sans blushed happily, a grin breaking out across his light blue skull.  
  
“Of course, Your Highness,” he chirped, grabbing his spear and falling into place at her side.


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it helps to be short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With art by the darling Lyco ([Tumblr](https://catssins.tumblr.com/)). <3

Sans’s favorite part of the day was when he greeted Queen Toriel in her room before they went out to all of her meetings and work. There, and only there, she would crouch down and grace him with a few delicate kisses. Her muzzle was soft, touching his teeth a few times before the Queen would laboriously get back onto her feet. That was when Sans started to feel bad about his favorite part of the day.  
  
“You Highness…” he said, as she started the motion to lower herself. She paused, knees bent just enough for the edge of her cloak to start pooling on the floor. “That looks uncomfortable.” He didn’t want her to stop; this morning ritual was his favorite, after all. “There has to be a better way!”  
  
Queen Toriel straightened while he looked around the room. Maybe he could climb up on something so that she didn’t have to meet his height. He could meet hers! Excited at the prospect, he eyed the bed, but that would, at most, bring him up to her chest plate. The furniture in the room was surprisingly low and modest for a Queen. They could stack something-  
  
“Sans,” Queen Toriel interrupted his thoughts with her deep, warm voice, “I have an idea, but I’m not sure you would find it… dignified.” She hesitated, as though even saying it was too much.  
  
“What is it?” Sans asked eagerly. He was sure that whatever it was would be completely worth it to keep getting those delightful kisses.  
  
“I could… hold you,” she suggested with a blush. Sans took a moment to imagine what that would be like and blushed as well. He could be in Queen Toriel’s arms and kiss her. That was almost too much for him. His whole body heated up with anticipation, and his arms raised almost on their own towards her. He stopped them before they were completely stretched towards her, like a child. Just barely.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Queen Toriel asked after a long pause. Sans blushed even darker and nodded. That made her laugh, but she leaned down just enough to put her hands around his rib cage. Without a hint of effort she lifted him off the ground and right towards her snout. Their mouths met and mashed together much more firmly from the momentum, but she didn’t pull him away. They stayed like that for a long moment, and then she relaxed just enough that they weren’t touching anymore.  
  
“I hope that wasn’t too forward,” she murmured, and Sans was struck with the fact that she had meant that to be a Kiss, rather than the chaste pecks they’d shared before.  
  
“Not at all,” he gushed, too excited to contain himself. His eyelights lit up, and he pressed his face forward to kiss her again. Her mouth opened slightly in a gasp, but he felt the pressure of her committing to the kiss as well. A deep, surprisingly lewd, part of his mind suggested summoning his tongue and touching her open mouth with it. That would be moving far too fast. Far, far too fast. He still could hardly believe they were moving at all.  
  
Queen Toriel slid one of her hands down Sans’s spine and cupped his pelvis. He squeaked, startled by the touch. Maybe the Queen did want to move fast. Her hand didn’t stay there, however, sliding to the side so her arm was under his pelvis and he was sitting on it. Oh, that made a lot more sense.  
  
They traded a few more pecks and a few of those longer, harder kisses. Sans felt himself getting flustered as they continued to grow in intensity. It even seemed like they had been doing this for longer than usual. Not that he was complaining. The Queen, of all monsters, was… was… Were they making out? He wasn’t sure he was ready to make out with the Queen. He needed to consult his book.  
  
His panic was waylaid by Queen Toriel stopping to nuzzled against the side of his skull. Her soft fur almost tickled, and he giggled, all the bright emotions this morning had caused coming out. Sans relaxed with a soft sigh…  
  
And felt a wet tongue lick across his open teeth.


	4. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love that badass Toriel. Sans sure does

“Your highness!” Sans saw the dirt give way, and his soul all but stopped. It was coming so fast, right at them. He needed to get a wall of bones up. Even for a Boss Monster, a land slide like that could do serious harm. Magic prickled in his fingers as he brought the bullets to life, but even as they burst from the ground, the dirt evaporated before his sockets.   
  
Blazing hot fire magic roared past his barely formed bullets, incinerating dirt, leaves, roots, and anything else that had been in the cave wall before it got anywhere near them. Bitter smoke filled the corridor. Sans looked for his charge, but she was nothing but a silhouette in the cloud, fire still streaming from her outstretched hands.   
  
The rumbling stopped, and shortly after the fire stopped as well. There were a few small plinks as stones fell to the ground now that the danger was over. Sans pulled his bandanna up over his mouth and nose hole, preparing to go deeper into the smoke and find Queen Toriel.   
  
“Sans!” She cried out before he got a chance to take more than a step. The ground shook again as she ran towards him, her silhouette growing before bursting out of a plume of smoke. “Sans!” She reached down and pulled him up into her arms. Then he was shaken by her running with him. He was too startled to do much, so he took note of the dark, fine debris that had settled in the fur of her face and ears.   
  
“Sans, are you okay?” Queen Toriel coughed as she set him down, now well away from the site of the near collapse.   
  
“Y- yes, Your Highness!” He snapped out of it and looked her in the eyes. They looked wet. “Are you alright?” Sans lept into action, looking over the Queen’s clothes for blood or scorch marks.   
  
“I’m fine, Sans. I’m fine,” Queen Toriel laughed hoarsely, turning to follow him, which made it harder to check to make sure there wasn’t anything.   
  
“Hold still, Your Highness,” Sans demanded, and ducked under her cloak to make sure nothing had escaped his notice.   
  
“Oh, Sans,” the Queen, of all things, started to giggle. Sans opened his mouth so he could explain how he was just upholding his duty, but then he noticed that Queen Toriel’s… bottom was directly in front of his skull. The darkness of the Queen’s cloak suddenly lit up with blue light. She was only wearing the breastplate of her armor today, so all that separated them was the silky skirt of her dress. At least it obscured the shape. He might have fainted if presented with that unexpectedly. The cloak shifted and light spilled onto San. Queen Toriel had pulled it aside and was looking down at him with a warm smile.   
  
“I don’t mind if you stay down there,” she said teasingly, and Sans actually did worry he would faint from the lewd implications of her words. He rushed out from the circle of her cloak, his face probably as hot as her fire magic had been.   
  
“Your Highness!” Sans exclaimed, shocked that she would say such a thing and not at all imagining what that might entail. He soul was racing from the cave in and nothing else.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Queen Toriel replied kindly, but she still wore the smile and a lidded look that suggested she may have meant it. She didn’t push, however, dropping her cloak and turning back towards the capitol. “We should return home and inform them that the tunnels need to be inspected and reinforced.”   
  
“Yes, Your Highness,” Sans nodded, still distracted by their previous exchange. There was a distracting warmth emanating from his bones where she had held him during their escape from the cave in. He followed her absently, the Queen’s size and bright purple cloak made her easy to keep in sight. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he would have missed when they walked past the cave in site, except they had to climb over some of the rubble.   
  
“This will have to be cleared as well,” Queen Toriel mused, stopping to help Sans down. He wasn’t entirely listening to her, having caught sight of where her magic had actually melted stone. It had cooled quickly, forming thin walls of melded stone that held back dirt that would have crushed them. The outside of the walls was wavy, like water pouring down a smooth wall, but the waves were hardened stone. This was Boss Magic. Sans looked at the Queen with her gentle demeanor.   
  
It was hard to imagine a monster so kind could be the source of such violence.   
 


End file.
